


Fools

by Sentient_Fandom



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Fandom/pseuds/Sentient_Fandom
Summary: Inspired by the song Fool by Cavetown!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fools

Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald have known each other for only three weeks, yet it feels like they have known each other forever and longer. Their thoughts move as one and they fit together perfectly. Their friendship was full of life. They were young and frankly, quite stupid, they didn’t know themselves or how far the limits could be pushed, all they knew was that they wanted to leave their mark on the world. 

Albus and Gellert sat in an old, unused shed, near the lake. It was perfect for making their plans and experimenting with spells of all sorts. Gellert looked up to Albus in a way, even though he saw him as his equal. Albus was his equal, but he could live in the present, something Gellert could never actually accomplish. He knows that he worries to much, nobody can see it, but he does. Gellert took great pride in his poised and sharp-witted demeanor. 

One particular day Gellert and Albus were in the shed and, even though he tried to mask it, it was obvious that Gellert was upset about something. He watched as Albus talked about his great ideas and all of the mysteries they still had to explore. 

”What’s wrong Gel?” Albus said unexpectedly. 

”Nothing, I’m fine.” Gellert answered quickly. 

”Why are you lying to me?” Albus asked. 

”Why are you so pushy?” 

”Just tell me what’s wrong Gel.” 

”Fine, it isn’t much, I’ve just been thinking about my mother.” 

”Tell me more.” 

”I wish she were still alive, but I’m also angry at her. She was horrible to me because of my... differences. She always had something to get mad at me for, and most of the time it wasn’t something I could change.” 

”Come with me.” 

Gellert and Albus walked back towards the town, eventually stopping at the cemetery. 

”why’d you bring me here, it isn’t like my mom is buried in Godric’s Hollow.” Gellert asked. 

”at the other side of the cemetery is that huge willow tree, I’ve never been to a more calming place.” Albus answered. 

Albus and Gellert Sat next to each other under the tree and talked. Albus urges him to talk more about his problems, he listened intently as Gellert ranted to him about whatever was on his mind. Albus listened intently to everything Gellert had to say. 

Gellert found himself out of things to talk about. I’m the bright light of the sun Albus’ hair shined a color that reminded Gellert of a fire or freshly fallen leaves in fall. Gellert knew his own hair would become a bright golden color that people often complimented him on, no matter what it could never amount to the beauty of Albus’. 

As Gellert had stopped talking Albus started to explain a strange dream he had a the night before. Gellert was only half listening as he had become fixated on a small beetle he found on a leaf 

”Do you know how to braid hair?” Albus asked suddenly. 

”Pardon me?” Gellert replied. 

”Do you know how to braid hair?” 

”I mean, yes I do, why?” 

”Could you braid my hair?” 

”Um, Yes, I can do that.” 

with that Gellert sat on his knees behind Albus. Gellert sectioned our a very small piece of hair on the left side of Albus’ head and began to braid it. His hair was impossibly soft and it smelled of flowers. Gellert wasn’t sure how Albus had even been able to ask such a question so easily. Gellert didn’t have the bravery that Albus did, in fact he was anxious most of the time, though he never let anybody see. He would never be able to ask Albus to do something like that, it just seemed to personal, something you would save for somebody you were very close to. Sure they were very close but not enough for this. 

Albus leaned into Gellert’s touch as he braided his hair, it made Gellert’s heart beat faster, something about Albus was so charming and overall beautiful. He eventually finished and stepped back again to see his work. Albus raised his hand to touch it. 

”Don’t touch it yet, turn around.” Gellert said quickly. Albus turned around and Gellert’s heart stopped, he was beautiful with the hair out of his face. Suddenly he could see every inch of his face, he was stunned. 

Albus laughed “Do I looks that good?” He teased 

Gellert felt his face and ears burning “No.” he said quickly 

”Okay then.” 

Gellert watched as Albus took his hand a raised it to his mouth, brushing his lips against it and kissing his knuckles. Gellert inhaled sharply and could feel his face turning and even brighter shade of red. Albus laughed “Are you really that embarrassed?” He said but Gellert couldn’t get the words he wanted to say out. 

”Your at a loss for words, that’s new, I can help.”


End file.
